Love's Secrets
by Crazy-Monkey13
Summary: When Sakachi Tomoyo and her sisters find out that the Sohmas are cursed and each of them has a soulmate, someone who doesn't make them change, they are determined to find them!    OCXSohma
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

***Ya! I finally put up a story! I'm so excited... I'll try to update soon, but no promises!***

**Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Katana, Alikiy, or Sakina. I only own Sakachi. Katana belongs to ~ChiyoChi-Yamamoto, Sakina belongs to ~Sakina Ci-Kurosaka, and Alikiy belongs to my friend Sam!**

There he was, the prince of the school. I stared longingly at him and watched as his fan club came up asking if they could do anything for him. He simply shook his head and said no thank you, the perfect gentleman. My name is Sakachi Tomoyo, and I'm talking about Yuki Sohma when I say prince. He was adored by everyone, and he didn't like to talk about himself. He was the perfect guy for anyone.

"Hey Sakachi, want to walk home together?" Yuki came and woke me from my day dreaming.

I smiled, "Sure, let me just get my stuff from my locker. I'll meet you back here."

I walked away, happy he asked to walk me home (well, with me at least). We lived in the same general direction, or at least I think so. He always drops me off at my house, so I'm not exactly sure where he lives. I picked up my gym clothes that need to be washed over the weekend and packed my books so I could study for the big test coming up. I was doing well in my classes, but I didn't want to fall behind, and that's exactly what this test would do if I slacked off.

I walked up to Yuki after grabbing everything and we started to walk , not paying much attention to the rain that constantly poured in this city, "So, Sohma-kun, I was wondering, don't you think that fan club following you around is annoying?"

His face was blank as he said no. It was hard to get him to smile and talk openly about things. We walked in awkward silence until we came up to my house. I smiled and thanked him for walking me home and he began to walk away. I sighed and thought, _I wonder if he is ever going to open up._

I shrugged off the thought and turned to go inside. I opened the door, "Hey, I'm home! Sakina, Katana, Alikiy? Are you here?"

I was greeting by screams and tackling from Sakina, as usual, and Katana stood back and waited to give me a hug. They were twins and one year younger than me. Their personalities were opposite in everyway, and so was their appearance. Katana had brown hair with purple bangs that covered her right eye, while Sakina had black hair that came a little past her shoulders. Once they let me take five steps into the house, I asked, "Where's Alikiy?"

Katana responded with a disgusted face, "She's with that boyfriend of hers. They went to go see a movie."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, searching for the note I know she would leave. I found it on the fridge and read it aloud, "Will be gone for a while, probably going to dinner after movie. Dinner in the fridge, don't destroy the house."

Alikiy was our sister and our guardian, even though she was only two years older than me at the age of 18. She ended up meeting a really nice guy named Hatori Sohma, and yes, he is sort of related to Yuki. The Sohma family is difficult to explain; apparently they have a bunch of Sohmas that are only related by name.

Anyway, Alikiy started to date Hatori, and they like each other a lot. It's nice though, it give Alikiy a break from the stress of taking care of her sisters for a while. She works after school Monday through Thursday. I also work, but I don't work as many hours. Sakina and Katana don't work, but they help around the house so when we came home we didn't have to do anymore work besides homework and dinner. So far this routine worked for us well.

I grabbed the spaghetti and meatballs from the fridge that Alikiy wanted me to re-heat for Sakina, Katana, and myself. I told Sakina and Katana to wash up while I do this, but the door bell rang and scared the crap out of me making me drop the glass container it was in.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. I couldn't see anyone so I unlatched the door and opened it. I gasped when I saw who was there.

Alikiy was shivering uncontrollably on the porch and she was soaking wet. She clung to something at her chest even though she was mostly unconscious. Her black hair was clinging to her face as well as strewn around her head. I tried to pull her in, but my 16 year old body was not strong enough.

"Sakina! Katana! Get over here now," I screamed for them and heard their footsteps as they ran outside.

"Alikiy," they both screamed at once while grabbing on to both of her arms. Together they pulled her into the house and onto the couch.

I panted and said to Katana, "Go get her some dry clothes and Sakina help me get her undressed. Grab whatever she is holding."

Sakina reached out for the thing pressed against her chest when a cloud of smoke came out of nowhere and *POOF* Hatori was standing there wrapped in Alikiy's arm, passed out. Unfortunately he was naked, so Sakina looked away screaming and I closed my eyes.

"Sakina, go get a blanket to cover him with and I'll find some of dad's old clothes for him to put on when he wakes up."

She didn't hesitate to jump up and turn around, but she kept her eyes covered and ran smack into a wall. She opened her eyes and ran upstairs to fetch a blanket.

Katana came in before Sakina returned and dropped the clothes when she saw Hatori, "Uh… Sakachi? Please don't tell me that is a naked man in Alikiy's arms."

"Go away Katana, find some of dad's old clothes in the basement please," I ordered. She ran into the basement just as Sakina came down with a blanket. I covered both Alikiy and Hatori with the dry blanket and left them in Sakina's care while I picked up the broken glass in the kitchen and tried to sort things out. It made no sense so I just figured I would ask after they woke up.

Katana came up with some of dad's old clothes and handed them to me. Looking at them made me cry; they were his favorite shirt and pants. I shove my face into them and cried think of how mother and father died. Katana came up behind me and put her arm over my shoulder. When I finally brought my head up, I could see Katana had tears in her eyes and coming down her cheeks too. The tears stung, but I was used to them, I mean, I cried these same tears every night, every time I looked at the picture of my parents.

I walked over to Sakina and sat down next to her on the two person couch, looking at Alikiy. This went on for several minutes until Hatori's eyes fluttered open, or should I say the eye we could see. It took him a minute to process where he was and who he was with.

"Sakachi?" he asked while looking at me. I nodded and handed him dad's old clothes, which he gladly accepted. He pulled himself out of Alikiy's arms and sat upright, keeping the blanket covering you-know-where. He pulled on the pants under the blanket and stood up. After covering Alikiy with the rest of the blanket, he pulled his arms through the gray button down long sleeve.

"I'll leave you guys so you can get her dressed into some dry clothes. Call for me and I'll come back in and explain," he said while buttoning the shirt. I must admit, he looked pretty good, but not as good as Yuki. He left and Sakina and Katana helped me undress a still unconscious Alikiy and get her into some dry pajama pants with a matching tank top.

"Alright, Hatori, you can come back, and you better explain everything," I yelled out. Hatori entered the room and sat on the floor next to Alikiy's head. He brushed some stray hair from her face and I could've sworn I'd heard him whisper an apology.

Turning his head to look me in the eye, he asked, "What exactly happened after you found Alikiy?"

"I heard the door and opened it to find Alikiy unconscious. Sakina and Katana helped me drag her in here and on the couch. We were about to take the thing she was clinging to her chest when a cloud of smoke came and you appeared in her arms. Then we waited for you to wake up," I explained quickly. He nodded.

"Alikiy and I were walking in the rain, and she tripped and fell into me. I transformed into a seahorse, and Alikiy freaked. She kept most of her cool, but she wasn't sure what to do, so she ran home with me in her arms, preventing me from changing back. It started to rain, but she managed to get to the front door before passing out. Unfortunately, I was unconscious after the rain began to fall," he explained shortly. I had so many questions.

I let these questions pour out, "Why did you transform? Why a seahorse? How did Alikiy falling into you make you change?"

He answered all of them in one explanation, "13 people in the Sohma are born with the spirit of one of the Chinese Zodiac inside of them. It's a curse that takes affect when one of these 13 people is hugged by someone who does not possess a spirit of the opposite sex. Do you see how that works?"

I nodded, understanding but still totally confused, it was a lot to take in. Sakina was listening to the story along with Katana, but Sakina paid close attention, so she caught something no one else did, "If it's supposed to take affect when someone of the opposite sex hugs you, then how did you change back in Alikiy's arms?"

Hatori was puzzled by the question, and he didn't have the answer to it. He looked at Alikiy, then back at the girls, "I'm going to try something."

He reached one arm over the top of Alikiy's chest and grabbed her arm. He hesitated then pulled her so she rolled onto his lap. He held her close, and nothing happened. His eyes grew wide.

He motioned for me to come over and hug him, so I did. He transformed into a seahorse but soon recovered, putting his clothes back on, "I don't change when I hug Alikiy. This is not normal."

***Isn't it crazy! I can't believe I wrote it!***


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

***Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here I am updating like I said I would, and I'm sorry it took so long. Warning, updating may take a while sometimes due to school.***

***SPOILER ALERT! Akito is a girl from the POV of Hatori in this story. In later chapters, she will also be known as a girl from the POV of Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno (If I do a POV for them).***

**ChiyoChi-Yamamoto: Thanks for the suggestions… I love your stories, so I definitely appreciate it.**

**Sakina Ci-Kurosaka: Thanks, luv ya too. I felt awesome when I wrote your redeeming question!**

**major ed groupie: That's awesome that you like my work. Thank you very much. And thanks for all the questions. Now I have something to go off of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Katana, Alikiy, Sakina, or Lily (new character). Katana belongs to ~ChiyoChi-Yamamoto, Alikiy belongs to my friend Sam, Sakina belongs to ~Sakina Ci-Kurosaka, and Lily belongs to my friend Meghan.**

***POV: Sakachi Tomoyo, a half hour after the end of the first chapter.***

Hatori sat thinking about the situation for a while before getting up and leaving, "I have to tell the head of the house. He will decide whether or not you are able to keep the secret."

My head bolted up, "What do you mean by that?"

"If he says you aren't allowed to keep the Sohma family secret, I will have to erase your memory," he said with sadness in his eyes. He was thinking about Kana, his once love that he had to wipe clean of any memory of their relationship. He hoped it wouldn't turn out that way with Alikiy.

Alikiy reminded him of Kana in some ways, but she was her own person. Hatori loved her, and he knew she was something special.

I looked away, not feeling comfortable as Hatori stared at a peacefully sleeping Alikiy. She woke up once, and we explained everything, but it seemed to wear her out, so she fell into a deep sleep on the couch.

"Good-bye Sakachi, Sakina, Katana. Tell Alikiy I said good-bye," he said, opening the door, not having the courage to look back.

I nodded, and he closed the door, leaving the house feeling quiet and empty, even though there were four girls in one room.

I got up from my spot on the couch, "Does anyone want dinner? It'll have to be something simple, saying as how I dropped the spaghetti."

When nobody replied, I looked over my shoulder, finding everyone asleep. I smiled.

_At least they can get some sleep, _I thought as I walked up the stairs and dropped onto my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

***POV: Hatori Sohma, at the Sohma estate.***

I walked down the hall, not really wanting to confront Akito. How would he react, and what will he do to me if he doesn't like the idea?

I pondered many questions as I got closer and closer to the dreaded room that belonged to the young head of the house. I finally reached it and took a deep breath.

I opened the door to see the small, black haired child sitting at her window, starring out at the beautifully decorated estate.

"Come in Hatori," Akito said in a chilling voice. I walked in about two yards and stopped.

Still staring out the window, she asked, "Why have you come to see me Hatori?"

I answered quickly, explaining everything that happened earlier that day. Akito took a minute to ponder over what I just said. She finally replied, "So you want to know whether they can be allowed to keep the secret or not?"

I nodded, but I knew she couldn't see me with her back turned towards me, "Yes, that's correct. So please Akito, will you allow these girls to keep their memory?"

She fell silent for what seemed like hours, but she finally replied, "This may prove to be interesting, so I'll let these girls keep their memory. I also want you to find out why you don't change when you hug this "Alikiy", so keep seeing her."

I nodded and was dismissed. Stepping out of the room, I closed the door behind me and let out a long breath. I smiled, I was truly relieved.

***POV: Sakachi Tomoyo, three days later, on the way to school.***

"Lily, hey, stop, wait up," I yelled after my best friend walking down the sidewalk. I caught up to her out of breath.

She turned to look at me, taking out her headphones, "Hey Sakachi, what's up?"

She said it so relaxed, I couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh. Lily was my best friend. She had chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore a boy's uniform to school because she felt more comfortable in pants, and she was laid-back and kind. She probably only took 10 minutes of her day to get ready for school, so she didn't need to rush.

I, on the other hand, took at least an hour.

***Flashback!***

_I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, groaning when I saw the time: 5:30. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, yawning and stretching._

"_Sakachi-imouto-chan, breakfast is ready," Alikiy yelled from the kitchen. I opened my door and the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon wafted up into my nose. My mouth watered and my stomach growled. I may have been a kind person, but I most definitely was not one to be messed with when hungry._

_Alikiy smiled as I walked in and I was greeting with a "good morning" from Sakina, a "good morning, Sleepy-head" from Alikiy, and a grumble from Katana. She wasn't a morning person._

_I sat down in my usual spot at the table and waited as Alikiy filled my plate with the sweet pancakes and salty eggs. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon from the plate in the middle of table, and then I chowed down._

_When I was done, I thanked Alikiy and went back to my room, picking out my freshly ironed uniform. I took a shower, not taking the time to savor the hot water._

_Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, then one around my hair. I slathered lotion on my slender legs and arms, feeling clean and refreshed. I let the towel fall to the floor and clipped my bra into place. I put my underwear on, along with my mini-skirt. I slipped my long sleeved shirt over my head, tucking it into the skirt. Pulling on my socks and flats, I looked at my self in the full length mirror next to the bathroom. I examined my flawless face, bright green eyes, and straight, shoulder length black hair, which fell into place all by itself. I thought I looked good enough and ran down the stairs, top speed._

"_Hey Alikiy, are you still here?" I asked, grabbing my shoulder bag from the entry way. No one answered, so I assumed she had already left with Katana and Sakina. She had left a little paper bag on the counter, so I grabbed it and ran out the door._

***Flashback over!***

Lily and I walked to school, talking and laughing the whole way. As soon as we got there, we scanned the crowd. We found who we were looking for and ran in that direction, yelling and waving.

***OK, well this chapter sucked. Kinda hate it, but you can't put too much action back to back. In the next chapter, you will find out who the mystery person Lily and Sakachi were looking for is, and… well I won't tell. Help me out, give me some suggestions for the next chapter.***


	3. Chapter 3: Ayame's Soulmate

***Ok, this is really long, and I'm sorry it took so long, honest! I hope this is a good chapter!***

**Disclaimer: You probably need one after so long! I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own Katana (ChiyoChi-Yamamoto), Sakina (Sakina Ci-Kurosaka), Alikiy (Sam), Lily (Meghan), or Tori (Victoria, or Tori)! I do own the plot line (and if there is another story like this, I did not know!) and my OC, Sakachi!***

***POV: Sakachi***

Lily and I walked to school, talking and laughing the whole way. As soon as we got there, we scanned the crowd. We found who we were looking for and ran in that direction, yelling and waving.

"Tori!" Lily and I yelled in unison. We couldn't hide our happiness, Tori is our best friend, and she was probably the coolest girl ever. As she turned around we could see her flawless face and gorgeous brown eyes. Her dark, almost black, hair whipped in the breeze, making her all the more beautiful.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Tori said after we ran up and glomped her. Lily smiled and was about to say something when a man walked through the crowds in a bright and colorful outfit with white hair.

He looked around and his eyes stopped on us, "Hey girls, I need help. Do you know where I can find Yuki?"

_Yuki?_ I thought.

"No, I haven't seen him around, but I did see the fan club walk in that direction," Lily pointed. I looked at Tori to find her staring at the beautiful man in awe. I looked back to find him staring back at her. A blush crept up to Tori's face.

"Thank you, can I get your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Lily, this is Tori, and this is Sakachi," Lily said fearlessly, "Now what about your name, otherwise we would be stuck calling you Mr. Colorful."

"I am Ayame Sohma, a designer and the man who can make your dreams come true," he said in a loud voice. (A/N: Yes it was supposed to sound dirty.) Tori was still staring in complete fascination, and she even let out a little gasp.

He caught on and spoke to her directly, "Do you like to dress up in costumes, my dear?"

She nodded, blushing like a mad women. Out of a bag he'd been holding, he grabbed out a short French Maid's outfit with a big puffy skirt. It was adorable, but not appropriate for school. Ayame handed the little outfit to the gawking girl in front of him.

"For you, my dear," he said.

***POV: Tori***

He handed me the little dress, and when I reached out to grab it, our fingers brushed together, sending a wave of electricity through me. I could feel my cheeks burn, I didn't know what was going on. I had never felt this way towards anyone before, twitter pated and child-like.

"Th-thank you," I managed. Ayame smiled the most beautiful, white smile I had ever seen. I was so distracted, I didn't feel myself reach out and hug him.

***POV: Ayame***

It took me by surprise when she fell into me, so I didn't have the chance to stop her.

_Too late, _I thought as I transformed into a white snake with golden eyes. I looked up to see Tori staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I tried to move but someone picked me up, and I could see the ground getting farther away.

Turning, I stared into the face of the black haired girl, Sakachi, and she took me around the corner of school. She ran down the wall as fast as she possibly could, looking behind her for her friends. Lily was following just a few paces behind. Tori was a little farther behind, and the expression on her face was that of a scared child.

I wasn't sure what the hell was going on, and why this girl was carrying me away instead of running away her self. As soon as she turned the back corner of the school, she stopped, panting.

I was placed onto the ground softly, and I waited for her to catch her breath. Before she had the chance, Lily turned the corner and glared at her, "What the hell was that all about? Why did he change into a snake? I know you know about it, otherwise you wouldn't have grabbed him so quickly and ran from the crowd like that."

Tori turned the corner and looked around. When her eyes landed on me, she ran and fell to her knees in front of me, "I'm so sorry! What did I do to make you change into this? It was my fault!"

I shook my head, "No, it's not your fault, do not tell yourself that! It's something I have to live with!"

She picked me up and hugged me to her chest. I wasn't able to breath, so I couldn't tell her I couldn't change back with her hugging me like this.

"Lily, go get his stuff and ours please, he'll need his clothes," Sakachi said, hands on her forehead in frustration.

Lily nodded quickly and ran off to fetch our things. I was about to ask how she knew of the Sohma Curse, but I transformed back into a human.

Tori screamed, letting me go and turning around. Lily came around the corner again with her arms full of stuff and stopped dead in her tracks.

She threw me my clothes and I pulled them on with no hesitation. I had so many questions to ask, I was confused on what just happened.

***POV: Sakachi, after explaining everything to everyone.***

Ayame was nodding, Tori was staring in wonder, and Lily's eye was twitching as I finished with the Hatori/Alikiy incident that happened just a few days ago, "And so you see, I now have a reason to believe that there is one of these people who they transform with once and then don't transform with them again."

Tori spoke, "So you're saying that Ayame and I are, um, "Soul Mates"?

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

I was wondering how to explain this to Hatori, now that there is two more people on top of the current three that know about the Sohma secret. He would probably get mad at me if he had to go to the Head of the House again to ask the same question.

I suddenly thought of something, "Why did you want to know where Yuki was?"

Ayame looked up from Tori's face and replied, "He's my brother and I wanted to see him, that's all. I feel like he doesn't like me at all, so I want to make him love me in any way possible."

"Brother? That's right, he's a Sohma. Does he possess a Zodiac?" Lily asked curiously.

Ayame nodded, "He possesses the spirit of the rat."

I was about to speak when the bell tolled, "Damn, I forgot about school for a second there."

Standing up, I grabbed mine and Tori's bag, knowing she'll be walking in clutching to Ayame's arm like she had been for the past 15 minutes.

At the door, the parting was tragic. Tori was looking up at Ayame with big brown eyes, "Promise me we'll meet again?"

Ayame smiled softly, "Of course we will, my sweet flower. Nothing can keep us apart!"

They peeled apart and Tori joined Lily and I at the front door.

After what had just happened, I could tell this was going to be a long day.

***Unknown POV***

I watched as the black haired girl walked into the school with her two brown haired friends. She was rubbing her temples and shaking her head as she glided through the doors.

She was beautiful, and I was going to have her, one way or another.

***POV: Sakina* (A/N: I haven't put you in this story at all! I'm sorry Saki-chan!-Don't worry Kata-chan and Ali-chan, you're coming later-)**

"Hey, Katana, do you think any of the Sohmas at this school are cursed?" I asked my twin sister, who shrugged in response.

I wondered about this while I was getting my books from my locker for homeroom. I had a major crush on one of the Sohmas: Momiji Sohma. He was cute, sweet, and a lot like me.

I was walking into homeroom, when I ran right into Momiji. Well, I ran into the books he was carrying at least.

"O-oh, s-sorry Momiji-kun, I-I didn't mean to—" I stuttered until he cut me off.

"It's alright Sakina-san, it wasn't your fault," he said around the stack of books.

I felt a blush creep up my neck to my cheeks when he asked me to help him carry the books to the library. Nodding quickly, I grabbed half the stack and nearly fell over. I wasn't a very strong person, unlike Katana, and I couldn't carry heavy things.

Momiji saw my struggle and took a few books off my stack, making it a little easier for me to carry and see over the top.

While walking down the stairs, Momiji dropped a few books. Gathering them up, he started to say something in German, mumbling to himself, "Verdammt noch mal, ich bin so ungeschickt Junge! Ich ließ die Bücher wieder!"

"Momiji-kun, you can speak German?" I asked, lightening up a little.

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm half German, half Japanese. Didn't you know that?"

I blushed and looked away, "I don't pay much attention to anything at all, unless I'm interested in the subject, which isn't a lot of the time. The only subject I do like is German."

His face brightened, so I said a few sentences in German, "Ich liebe Deutschland, es ist wie eine zweite Sprache zu mir! Es ist großartig, dass es jemand anderes an dieser Schule, der fließend Deutsch spricht!"

He smiled, and we started to walk to the library again, having an entire conversation in German. We didn't stop until we made it back to the classroom and people looked at us funny for talking in German.

Taking our seats, I wondered if Momiji had any girl friends or crushes, or maybe, if he was one of the cursed members of the Sohma family. I wondered about this all day, deciding not to ask in case he had no idea what I was talking about.

***POV: Katana***

I stared at him from behind, he was just too amazing. Hatsuharu Sohma, the most laid-back, drop-dead-sexy guys in my grade. His black and white hair was so unique, just like my brown and purple hair. We have a lot in common: we both have nice and not-so-nice personalities, we both have weird hair, and we both don't get along well with other people.

"Hey, Tomoyo-san, will you let me see your homework for math?" Hatsuharu asked, snapping me back to reality.

I snapped at him unintentionally, "Why didn't you do it yourself?"

He got a look on his face, but it was gone as soon as it came. It was replaced by a look that he wore regularly, "Oh, I was _busy_ with a girl. So if you wouldn't mind…"

Those words cut into me like swords: _Oh, I was "busy" with a girl._

They repeated over and over in my mind, like an old record, but I couldn't stop it. He put emphasis on the "busy," making my day instantly bad. Pulling out my homework, I set it atop my desk and Hatsuharu pulled out his blank homework and copied it down.

I was ashamed for letting someone like that cheat of my homework, but I couldn't help it. He was too amazing, and I was a sucker for him. What I really wanted to know was if he was one of the cursed Sohmas that Hatori was talking about.

***POV: Alikiy, after school (time skip)***

I sighed; I had to pick up Katana and Sakina from school today because it was one of the days Sakachi had to work. Getting in the car, I waited for the two girls to exit the school. They came out with the rest of the crowd, looking for me. I waved them down and they climbed inside.

As soon as they were in with the door closed, Sakina began to talk, "Hey Alikiy, I think my hair is too boring. Nobody will notice me with plain black hair, can I dye it?"

I looked back and saw that she was totally serious. I nodded and turned around to start the car, "Okie dokie, if you really want to."

Pulling out of the parking lot, I almost ran a kid over. I jumped out of the car and apologized immediately, feeling like crap. He was a good looking kid, but he wasn't in uniform. He had black hair, and he was wearing a nice black suit. He glared at me and I climbed back into the car, feeling weird under the kid's gaze.

Forgetting all about the kid in black, I took Sakina to the hair dresser. She took her to the back and began to work on her. I figured I could use a hair cut and something different, so I asked if I could get my hair cut short and the tips of my bangs dyed yellow. The lady took me back and worked on me for a while. A half hour later, I was in front of a mirror examining my new hair. I was cute, and it definitely worked for me. Sakina came out a few minutes later and Katana and I gasped at the same time. Her hair was an off white with a big chunk of baby blue in the front covering her right eye. I fought the urge to get a pair of scissors and cut off a chunk to gawk at it all day.

"Sakina, by 'my hair is too boring, can I dye it', I didn't think you were going to go all out!" I yelled, not being considerate about the people in the hair salon. She smiled, so I sighed and gave up.

We got in the car and went home. By the time we got there, it was time to start dinner, so I put a pot on the stove and filled it with water. I let it boil and then put in four packages of top ramen, figuring we didn't have much time before I had to pick up Sakachi, who was sure to be hungry when we got home. I put in the packets of flavoring, which were chicken because we could never decide on flavors. I added some other random spices and waited.

Sakina came in the kitchen, "Ali-nee-chan, weren't you supposed to pick up Sakachi already?"

I looked at the clock: 6:45.

"Damn it all, I thought I had more time," I said to myself, handing the mixing fork to Sakina, "Finish the ramen and serve Katana and your self."

I ran to the car while pulling on a jacket. It was raining, and if Sakachi had to wait outside, she would be pissed at me. I drove as fast as I could without speed to the building she worked at.

***POV: Sakachi***

I waited outside for fifteen minutes waiting for Alikiy to come and pick me up. It began to rain, and I sighed. Today wasn't going as I'd hoped. I had that incident with Ayame, and then I had this job with Torhu Honda, an all-too airheaded and clumsy girl who doesn't shut up.

She was talking about how she was working so she could pay for herself, then she was telling me about how her grandfather's house was undergoing renovations and she had to live on her own. It was like she was expecting me to pity her.

That was when she began to talk about how she found out just recently that Yuki Sohma lived with his cousin, Shigure Sohma, out in the woods. This perked my interest, and I found out exactly where Yuki lived.

I looked around and saw my sister's car pull around the corner. I opened the door when it rolled to a stop and Alikiy immediately apologized. I sighed and nodded, telling her it was alright. I was too busy thinking about Yuki, and whether or not I should surprise him.

***POV: Unknown from earlier***

The black haired girl climbed in the car, unaware that I was watching, unprepared for what was yet to come. I smiled and said to myself, "You wait Sakachi Tomoyo, I will do everything in my power to stop you from what you are trying to do."

The car pulled away and I slinked back into the alleyway, smiling the entire time.

***Here is the longest chapter so far! I was so excited when I finished! Sorry it took forever though! I know you probably want to know what they are saying in German, so here is the English translation: "Darn it, I'm such a clumsy boy! I dropped the books again!" and "I love German, it's like a second language to me! It's awesome that there is someone else at this school who speaks fluent German!"**

**Thank you so much for reading and I'll post the next chapter soon (ish) I hope!**

**Comments are love, plus you get a cookie! You flamers can fall in a cup of water and you trolls can pick on someone your own size! I don't care, but I do want suggestions! R&R please!***


	4. Chapter 4: Fuko Nanahara

_***OK people, this is chapter four! I'm happy I even got this far… FanFiction has been helping me a lot with the whole "finish the story" thing! Well this is really pointless rambling… any way…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, nor do I own Katana (ChiyoChi-Yamamoto or Madi), Sakina (Sakina Ci-Kurosaka or Sadie), Alikiy (Sam), Lily (Meghan), Torii –official spelling change- (Tori), and a new OC Fuko Nanahara (CookiekatNya or Diana)! I do own my OC Sakachi! XD Enjoy!***_

***POV: None* (A/N: I didn't know who to start with, so I decided to do 3****rd**** person for once!)**

Alikiy, Sakachi, Sakina, and Katana all ate breakfast together, excited to start the new day. Sakina thought about what she was going to talk to Momiji about in German today, Katana was trying to figure out how to stand up to Haru, and Alikiy was thinking about her date with Hatori after she got off work today. Sakachi was still thinking about if she should surprise Yuki and how to do it, even after thinking about it all night.

A knock came to the door, waking them all from their day dreams. Sakina, being the fastest, bolted to the door and opened it. A girl about Sakachi's age stood there, beaming like a lighthouse. Her hair was a dark purple and it came down a few inches past her shoulders. Her bangs were as long as her face and her eyes were bright red.

She spoke quickly, "Hi, I'm Fuko Nanahara, I just moved in next door. I noticed you girls yesterday, and I was wondering if I could come with you to school."

Sakina was straining her neck to look into the girl's face. Katana stared at her wondering if her hair and eyes were natural. Alikiy stood up from her place at the table and smiled at the girl, "Sure, how old are you?"

"I'm 16," Fuko didn't hesitate. Alikiy nodded and looked at Sakachi. She grumbled a bit under breath and stopped eating to meet this girl at the door.

***POV: Sakachi* (A/N: It's a lot harder than I thought to do this in 3****rd**** person when I'm used to writing this story from one of the character's POV!)**

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I couldn't think straight with this girl rambling in my ear. It didn't let up at all on the walk to school, not even when Lily met up with us and took out her ear buds to meet Fuko. Unfortunately, I didn't have head phones to block out the sound. It wasn't that I didn't like Fuko, it was the fact that she didn't shut up.

We made it to school without me turning around and punching her, so I figured I could get through the rest of school easy.

I figured wrong…

Fuko followed me all day, not leaving me alone for a second. I was really starting to get pissed off. I walked into class and found her crowding around Yuki, who was smiling at her with his crooked smile like the perfect gentleman he was. My eye twitched, but I kept myself calm and collected, sitting down in my seat to the right of Yuki.

"Hey Saka-chan, you're in this class too? That's great, I'm not a total stranger then," Fuko's overly ecstatic voice chimed.

I cringed, "Since when were we on nickname terms, Nanahara-san, much less close friends and first name basis."

Fuko looked a little hurt by this comment, but it was fake, "Aw, Saka-chaaaaaaan, I thought we were friends."

"I didn't say that we weren't—"

"YAY! I LOVE YOU SAKA-CHAN!"

Fuko glomped me, and I fell off the chair and onto the ground. She landed on top of me, and I heard boys around the room whistle and make strange tiger noises. I felt heat rise to my face out of anger and embarrassment.

"NANAHARA-SAN, GET OFF!" I screamed at the purple haired giant crushing my lungs. She pushed herself off of me, smiling down at me with the ignorance of an infant. I gasped for air while she stood up, putting a hand out to help me up. I ignored it and pushed myself up, looking around the room at the people snickering. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, so I pushed past all of the people and tried to run out of the room.

The teacher opened the door, blocking my way. I tried to push past her, but she was holding me back with an unusually strong arm, "And where do you think you're going, Tomoyo-san?"

"I apologize, sensei, but I need to get out of here," I choked out; a lump in my throat caused certain hoarseness in my voice. She moved her arm, allowing me to pass.

I ran into the bathroom and cried to my heart's content. It was thirty minutes before I heard the door open. I listened to the footsteps, spotting the tennis shoes they belonged to as they stopped in front of the stall. A concerned came through the door, "Hey Tomoyo-san, are you alright?"

The voice belonged to Tohru, and I sighed in relief. This girl was a listener, as much as she was a talker. Even though she was an air-head, she was still a good friend to have, "Yeah, Honda-san, I'm OK. Thank you for coming in to check on me."

"You're welcome," she replied quickly. I unlocked the bathroom stall and stepped out, looking into the brown eyes of the kind young girl. She smiled, so I smiled back. I walked over to the mirror to see the damage the crying had done. My eyes were red and puffy along with pink streaks where my tears had flown down my cheeks.

It wasn't too bad, so I turned around, "Honda-san? Do you think you could help me surprise Yuki at his house?"

Tohru looked at me in shock due to the odd and sudden question I just asked. The shock faded into a smile, "Well of course, Tomoyo-san, what is it you had in mind?"

"That's the part I need your help on, Honda-san."

She remained silent for a while before saying, "I have an idea."

***POV: Fuko Nanahara***

Walking towards the bathroom after homeroom was over, I overheard voices. They were that of Sakachi and Tohru, so I walked over to the door and stuck my ear to it, not caring how stupid I looked. All I could hear was mumbling, so I gave up.

I huffed, "Why doesn't Sakachi-chan like me? Did I try too hard?"

"Well, considering you were stalking her in the bathroom, I'd say that's a yes," a male voice sounded behind me. I jumped a whirled around on my heels, eye twitching. It was a boy a few meters away with bright orange hair and a little darker shade of orange eyes. He was leaning against the lockers, probably observing me, the creep.

"I'm not the one stalking here," I said, my side that loves to talk back kicking in. He laughed a little and pushed off the lockers, walking up and getting right in my face.

"Y-you're in m-my bubble, dude!"

"I'm in YOUR bubble? I think you're in mine, so get out of it."

I tried to back off a couple of steps, but he followed me, still in my face.

"Do you always do what you're told?"

I snapped, "Who do you think you are, picking on me like this! I didn't ask for you to get in my face!"

He smiled, "I disagree. You wanted me to be close to you. I could tell by the way you stared."

I could feel the blush creeping up my skin, and I knew I couldn't hide it. He was sort of right, I did kind of want him to be close; he was super cute, like that Sohma kid in class. What was his name… Yuki, right?

I couldn't think straight with this guy in my face like he was, hell, I even pulled him down and kissed him.

Wait—WHAT!

***POV: Kyo Sohma***

_WHAT THE HELL?_

That was all I could think as the purple haired girl I was toying with pulled me down and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed my lips with hers.

Oh, hell no…

I changed, and now I was in cat form, being crushed by strong arms and stared at with red eyes. I was waiting for the ear piercing scream, but it didn't come. I felt the girl adjust me in her arms and carry me into the girls restroom, right as someone else was coming out. I heard skull hit door and I could feel the wind rushing past as the girl hit the ground.

I tried to pull out of her iron grasp, but it was just that, and that was proving to be impossible. Oh this is just great!

***POV: Sakachi Tomoyo***

I was just walking out of the bathroom after Honda-san had left, but when I opened the door, I heard and felt something hit the door. Next thing I knew, and unconscious Fuko was on the ground holding a scrambling orange cat. I pulled the purple haired girl into the bathroom, trying to avoid unnecessary teacher attention.

First I tried to pull the cat out of the girl's arms, but she refused to let go… poor cat. I smacked the girls face lightly, "Nanahara-san, wake up. Hellooooo?"

She wouldn't wake up, so I gave up and slumped against the wall.

"Sigh… why did I have to get stuck with this girl for a neighbor?"

"I don't know, but at least you're not the one stuck in her iron grasp."

I gasped and looked at the cat, "Did you just… talk?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Are you a Sohma?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am, Kyo Sohma, nice to meet you."

I smiled, "You are cursed then. By the spirit of the cat, I see."

"Yeah, unfortunately," he said, sighing and huffing. As soon as I wondered what he looked like in his human form, he changed back. I whirled around and screamed a little, not wanting to look.

"Hey, my clothes should be out in the hall," he said, pulling out of Fuko's arms. I ran out of the room and looked franticly for his uniform, which I found lying in a heap in the middle of the hall. I picked them up and ran into the bathroom quickly. I threw them at him and turned towards the wall as he got dressed.

"By the way, have any idea why I changed back? I shouldn't have while I was still in her arms," Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I know why."

"Can you tell me?"

"Yes," I replied, proceeding to tell him the story. I turned back around to find him staring at the still unconscious Fuko, and I felt uncomfortable, as if I was watching something inappropriate or someone on a date.

Kyo bent down and pulled Fuko into his arms, eyes closed, expecting to change I guessed, but nothing happened.

I heard Kyo whisper, and it sounded a little like, "Soul-mate, huh? Well, I guess I could learn to love you, my purple haired beauty."

_***Sorry for the crappy ending. I was so pissed off because I had something written, something totally awesome, and then I tried to touch my computer and it shocked me, totally shutting itself off. I turned it back on and my work was gone! I was so pissed. Oh well, hope you liked this chapter. Comment and you get a cookie! Flames will be ignored or laughed at, and suggestion will be considered! R&R my lovelies!**_

_**Oh yeah, sorry for not giving this to you for editing Madi-chan, it's only this story I'm not going to give to you! Haha, love ya!***_


End file.
